The present disclosure relates generally to broadband amplifiers, and more specifically, a high efficiency switch mode broadband power amplifier.
Conventional commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) solid state transistor amplifiers combine multiple low power amplifiers to handle high power levels, such as kilowatt power levels or higher. The amplifiers utilized on conventional COTS amplifiers are traveling wave tube amplifiers (TWTAs). However, TWTAs exhibit poor power added efficiency (PAE). For example, a typical COTS amplifier receiving an input signal of 1 kilowatt (kW) generates an output having low PAE ranging from 5% to 20%. Low PAE results in loses in operation modes of amplifiers, such as class AB & Class B operations. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a COTS broadband amplifier that handles high power level while having an increased PAE.